A Loss and a Win
by marysunshine81
Summary: 4x2 was rather disappointing for us, so I decided to add an extra D/W scene to the end of the episode


**A/N: I wrote this after 4x2, because it was rather disappointing for us Diane fans, so it was meant as a cheer-up. I wasn't sure if I should post it here as well, but I decided to do so. I hope you like it and if you do, please review!  
**

* * *

**A Loss and a Win**

Sitting on the couch in Will's office, waiting for him, with a glass of Scotch in her hand, Diane Lockhart is deep in her thoughts. It was a day of a big win and an even bigger loss and she can't decide if she should just be happy about the former or give in to her grief about the latter.

She's hoping to see Will's smiling face soon, but he's running late and she's starting to feel stupid sitting in his office on her own. As she spots his favorite baseball she switches the glass in her hand to the round object and starts playing with it. Just to kill time. It's unlike her to do absolutely nothing, but today's been disappointing enough not to care about wasting some time on self-pity.

"Now that's a pretty picture," she hears his voice before she lays eyes on him. He is indeed smiling, with every reason considering his first well deserved win after six months away from the law. When he called an hour earlier to tell her about the 3,5 millions, he sounded like someone who's just passed the bar exam, so relieved and happy. And she's happy for him, for them.

"Congratulations on saving the day. Mr. Hayden was speechless. I think he finally started believing in us," she changes the ball back to her glass and raises it in his direction, while with her other hand she hands him his glass.

"As he should. We're gonna make it," he says, before taking a sip and a seat in his favorite arm chair.

"We are," Diane replies, staring in her glass, not fully believing in his statement. Not after what happened that day. She reminds herself that she'll have to tell Will about the lost floor, but not now, not when he's so perfectly happy.

"Alicia told me about what happened with the new landlady," Will's hand softly touches her arm in an attempt to catch her attention and she slowly raises her eyes to look at him.

"We have to give up the 27th floor," she says, looking for sympathy in his eyes. They are in this together after all, it's both their loss.

"It's not the end yet," he touches her once more with a soft, encouraging smile, but she's unable to return it just yet.

"I know," she takes another sip of her drink instead of looking in his eyes again.

"It will be a little crowded, but with all the people we had to let go, we don't need all those offices," he tries reasoning with her and she knows that he's right, but still she's unable to deal with this.

"I know," she repeats the only word she can utter, she doesn't make it easy for him, aware of the fact that she's practically ruining their celebration, which is a selfish thing to do.

"And you can still keep your office," he says playfully, and even though she doesn't exactly feel like it, a smile appears on her face.

"Just imagine, what would happen if we actually had to share an office," he continues and her smile not only widens it actually turns into a chuckle. Will and her sharing an office is actually a funny thought.

"I'd rather not think about that," she denies her own thoughts, still chuckling.

"Why? It could be fun," he takes joy in seeing her laugh and she couldn't be more grateful.

"And where would you hide your lady friends from me?" she starts teasing him, thinking about the number of times she saw the windows of his office with the blinds down.

"I'm not doing that anymore, I've grown up," he doesn't even deny the obvious, which makes her appreciate his statement even more.

"Have you?" she asks in a teasing voice, while she's already noticed that the last six months have changed him, for the better.

"Haven't you noticed?" he asks with a proud smile.

"If I say no, will you be offended?" she continues the teasing, knowing very well how far she can go with it.

"Yes."

"Yes, I've noticed," she switches to an honest voice which earns her a genuine smile from him.

"You may borrow my baseball if you want to, I heard it's good for releasing stress," he manages to make her laugh again, this time she lets it out fully, laughing can also be healing after all.

"I know much better ways for that," she makes sure to leave no doubt about what she's referring to and his uncomfortable look amuses her.

"You don't have to go into details."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Do you have a date tonight?" after a moment of silence, his question comes out of the blue and she quickly considers whether or not she should tell the truth.

"No," she admits it.

"Want me to be your date?" his offer is peculiar, but she doesn't doubt that he's serious.

"What are you talking about?" she asks with a curios smile.

"I want to take you out to dinner."

"Why?" the question bursts out before she could think better of it, she feels it justified.

"Business partners are allowed to dine together, right?" he stresses the first two words, knowing how to get her on board. And he's actually right, why couldn't they go out to have dinner, they have something to celebrate after all.

"All right, let's do this," she smiles at him, grateful for making her forget.


End file.
